


Thunderfrost/Hiddlesworth: Coi piedi per terra

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fanart, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Photomanipulation, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Odin's found out Loki's and Thor's affair, he banish them to Midgard, with no recollections of their previous lives on Asgard, and confined within mortal bodies. Will they find a way to each other again?</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[<a href="http://calliestephanides.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>]</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderfrost/Hiddlesworth: Coi piedi per terra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Såsom i en spegel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625806) by [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell). 



  



End file.
